Bill Rizer
William A. "Bill" Rizer-Ingleprawn O'Connelly, better known as Bill Rizer, is a soldier and a war hero from the year 2633. Sometimes called by his "field name", Mad Dog, Bill has gone out into multiple missions, all with one goal: to save the future of mankind from the alien monster known as Red Falcon. Bill is the leader of the Contra Force. Early Life Little is known about Bill Rizer's early life. He was born to the innocent civilians Humphrey L. and Marianna R. Rizer-Ingleprawn O'Connelly, who were two of the many people killed by the Red Falcon during one of his early, small-scale raids in 2613. Bill was only thirteen at the time, and was inspired by his favorite shame, Rambo, to run off into the Army and kill Red Falcon as revenge for murdering his parents, giving him a rather Batman-esque backstory. Since he was too young to join the Army, he created his own splinter group along with another soldier named Lance Bean, calling it the Contra Force. In the Contra Force After Bill Rizer met another runaway-turned-soldier named Lance Bean, the two of them identified with one another and became instant pals. Lance even gave up his position in the Army to join Bill Rizer's splinter group, the Contra Force. Their timing could not have been better, as the entire Army was taken over Red Falcon's forces and converted into mindless minions. At first, the Contra Force consisted of only two people and a helicopter with an autopilot function(?). Lance wanted to call this miniature army "Two Men and a 'Copter", but Bill objected, naming it the Contra Force instead due to the fact that "Contra" means "against" in Latin, and everyone knows that Latin is a cool language in general. Later, the Contra Force would increase in size, being joined by a random helicopter pilot(?), two robotic doubles of Bill and Lance who were called Probotectors, and a cyborg named Lucia. The random helicopter pilot was barely seen at all, and many people were still unsure whether or not the Contra Force's helicopter had an autopilot long after the helicopter pilot joined the team. The Probotectors were shipped off into Russia, while Bill and Lance stayed to defend the United States. Lucia would join much later, sometimes an enemy and sometimes a friend to the Contra Force. Appearance in Shames Multiple shames were made starring Bill Rizer and the rest of the Contra Force, the first of which was Contra. A sequel called Super C was released about a year later, and yet another sequel called Contra III: The Alien Wars would be released sometime after the second one. They all told of Bill Rizer's exploits in the battlefield, along with Lance Bean and the autonomous helicopter. In Europe, similar shames were made about their two robotic doubles, but they were called "Probotector" instead of "Contra". In addition, a pirated version of Contra III was created. It was simply called Contra III: The Alien Wars (Pirated Edition). Trivia *The initials of Bill Rizer's full name, William A. Rizer-Ingleprawn O'Connelly, spell WARIO. *Rambo would have sued Bill Rizer for copying him, but he was dead long before Bill Rizer was even born. *In Japan, Bill and Lance are only referred to by their field names: Mad Dog and Scorpion. *Bill Rizer only jumps using somersaults and flips. Category:Guys Category:Awesome People Category:Epics Category:Warriors Category:Good guys Category:Heroes Category:Guys Named Bill